


Muffins

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apology Kiss, Janus is a little thief, Kissing, M/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 6: “I’m sorry” kiss
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 68





	Muffins

Janus pouts and whines and lays dramatically across the bed, but nothing he does gets Logan's attention. He pokes at Logan's thigh and sighs quietly when that doesn't even get him a glance.

He sits up and shuffles closer and kisses Logan's cheek. No reply. Logan's eyes stay glued to the book - But Logan has been looking at this page for the past 5 minutes, and Logan is a fast reader, so he's definitely not actually reading.

"Logan," Janus whines, face nuzzling against Logan's neck. He peppers a few more little kisses there, which at least earns him a shiver.

"Light of my life," Janus continues, taking hold of the book and moving it to the side.

Logan finally looks up. He's trying to look annoyed but Janus can see the hidden layer of amusement.

"What?"

Janus shifts to sit on Logan's lap and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," He pouts as he presses more little kisses to Logan's jaw and cheek.

"And what are you sorry for?" Logan presses.

Janus sighs and snuggles closer. "I'm sorry for stealing the crofters muffins you were saving."

Logan hums quietly for a few seconds before nodding. "You're forgiven."


End file.
